1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of selecting a calling number for a mobile station from multiple calling numbers associated with the mobile station.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a mobile station has a single calling number associated therewith. Billing and operation features for the mobile station are generally associated with the mobile station based on the calling number. Examples of operation features are call waiting, call forwarding, voice mail, caller identification, etc.
Because mobile stations have a single calling number associated therewith, users of mobile stations (e.g., mobile phones) often require multiple mobile stations. For instance, a single user may have a first mobile phone for business purposes, and a second mobile phone for personal use. The user requires two mobile phones because the user wants different billing programs and operation features depending on whether a mobile phone is being used for business or personal purposes. Because only one calling number is associated with a mobile station, only one set of billing programs and one set of operation features are associated with the mobile station.
Accordingly, proposals for associating multiple calling numbers with a single mobile station have been made. In these proposals, the multiple calling numbers are stored at a mobile switching center and associated with a mobile station based on a unique identifier for the mobile station (e.g., the mobile identification number or MIN). However, these proposals have failed to provide a simple method for selecting which of the multiple calling numbers should be used for a call originating at the mobile station.
The present invention is directed to a method of selecting a calling number for a mobile station from multiple calling numbers associated with the mobile station.
In one embodiment, the calling numbers associated with a mobile station each correspond to a different zone of operation for the mobile station, and each calling number has a different number select code associated therewith. When a call origination request is received, it is determined whether a number select code has been received. If so, the calling number associated with the number select code is used to process the call origination request. If a number select code is not received, the location of the mobile station is determined, and the calling number corresponding to the zone including the mobile station is used to process the call origination request.
In another embodiment, each calling number has a different number select code associated therewith, and one of the calling numbers associated with the mobile station is set as a default calling number. When a number select code is received, the calling number associated with the number select code is used to process the call origination request. If a number select code is not received, the default calling number is used to process the call origination request.
In a further embodiment, the user of a mobile station directly or indirectly chooses one of the calling numbers associated with the mobile station. This choice is transmitted from the mobile station to a mobile switching center via a base station, and used to subsequently process a call origination request.